Everwood Timeline
Legend: Age of Creation (1st Era) - Year 1 of 1st Era - Creation of the realm by Serene and Annathar, creation of various life and the races of Elf and Man which are spread around the world. ~ Year 10000 of 1st Era - The first tribes form, guided by the two gods. However there is a split as Serene believes eternal life is the best way for her children to prosper while Annathar believes mortality is the only way for them to properly evolve. Thus they split as the Elves become immortal while the Humans become mortal. ~Year 13000 of 1st Era - The races grow in size, creating the first civilizations, humans spreading further out and wide while the Elves stay with their goddess to be tutored and nourished by her. The gods also open up the realm to other divine beings who wish to share in its creation. Age of Unity (2nd Era) -Year 1 of 2nd Era - Arrival of the Dark One, who'm teaches the children of murder and crime and jealousy. This leads to the first war, the civilizations and various tribes beginning the first wars among one another. The two creator gods are powerless to stop this. The men especially are easily corrupted, however the elves do not remain as pure either, believing in honorable conflicts and war. ~ Year 500 of 2nd Era - The many gods start to steal following of some of the factions as well as have been creating a few of their own civilizations however few compare to the glory of Men and Elves. - Year 629 of 2nd Era - The Everwood Isles are united by a single ruler who supported by Serene as the most worthy of his people is thus lead ruler to help shepherd the people under him. His name is Silverleaf, and children of his would carry the same name. His nation is called the High Elven Kingdom of Quir'Taranar, with it's capital on the Quir'Taranar Island. Silverleaf eventually turns into a clan/family name. Age of Peace (3rd - 18th Era) The end and beginning of each Era marks the rule of a new elven High King in Everwood. - Year 251 of 17th Era, Rule of High King Anderion Silverleaf - Due to the growing divide between the gods and many having caused trouble over the years, the God War begins when the one known as the Dark One attempts to usurp and successfully cripples Annathar who'm is forced to retreat out to the Everwood to be mended by his wife Serene. During all of that the forces of the Dark Alliance lead by the Dark One and his supportive evil pantheon work to reshape the world into their visions. They are however met with an alliance of the good pantheon and a few more neutral factions. These battle it out in a world-scale event. - Year 541 End of the 17th Era - The battle continues, and finally the forces of the Dark One sweep over elven outer lands and colonies which High King Anderion has successfully kept mostly safe, not allowing his army to advance. However, during one fight it is said that Anderion himself was poisoned by his own brother who fell into league with the Dark One. However the Dark One doing the bad move and betraying him later assaulted the disoriented camp, destroying the elven vanguard and killing all, including the traitor. - Year 1 of the 18th Era, Rule of High King Andaron Silverleaf - The youngest brother of Anderion, Andaron is crowned and bravely re-rallies his armies however the damage is done as most outer-lands and colonies are lost, leaving only the Mainland of the Isles. - Year 103 of the 18th Era - The invasion of Everwood's outer islands and mainland starts by the Dark Ones armies. While the elven fleets and fabled phoenix riders at first destroy the Dark Ones fleets, eventually they are crushed with the summoning of a Storm which would allow waters to be un-traversable unless the Dark One so pleased, calming the Storms just before his forces would assault. These would later regulate to the Storm and Sun seasons, the two seasons of The Isles which exist till current times. - Year 993 of the 18th Era - The Dark One successfully claims passage and managed to weaken the elven fleet enough after the years of fighting. This grants him proper access to the invasion of the mainland through current Danataur as the garrisons there put up too heavy of a fight. The order is given to slowly evacuate citizens away to the safest place: The Capital of Quir'Taranar. High King Andaron personally leads most fighting. But as plague and legions of demons swarm the realm, he catches a sickness which greatly decreases his fighting chances, instead choosing to command from afar. In that time starts the tale of the Twins of Hope, the twin daughters of Andaron known as Alari and Aleri who in their fathers absence on the battlefield took charge from the front lines and returned morale to the crushed losing elves. - Sun Season of Year 997 of the 18th Era - The elves in a turn of the tide manage to with a swift maneuver by sea cut off the Dark Ones forces as one of the gods betray the Dark Pantheon and the alliances of the evil gods crumble. The remains of the demonic army are then scattered and picked out. -Storm Season of Year 997, End of the 18th Era - The last battle of the God War is fought as King Andaron returns to the fight over in current Danataur. Known as the Battle of Mercy it was said to determine the war. One of the twins daughters of Andaron, Aleri is forced to stay back as her sister needed to join her dad, and a single Silverleaf had to remain in case things were to go sour. The wind blowing bad and the weather being awful the two sides engaged in bloody conflict at noon as the Dark Ones force made the first move. This battle continued on for the rest of the day. It was eventually obvious though the Elves won, and granted mercy to the demons they battled, or at least so legend says. The Dark One not able to take the defeat then decided to sacrifice his last self to destroy the Isles, pouring his whole existence into a single spell which would curse the land and kill every single thing on them. This was however countered by Serene, who in turn spent the last of her power to counter it. In turn this created the Scarring, parts of the land destroyed and cursed while a few others remained, and Serene and the Dark One were exiled of the realm as their essences were too weak to keep any corporeal form or presence. King Andaron was said to have died along with Alari, as where the fighting was taken place became the strongest scar of all. With The Scars causing chaos and also the capital falling victim to the cataclysm, Quir'Taranar and its kingdom fell, splitting apart. Age of Trial (19th and 20th Era) Beginnings of an Era - Year 1 of the 19th Era - Unlike the many era's in the past, this one was no longer marked by a new High King being chosen as the olden Kingdom fell, plagued by the dark magic anomalies which developed all around the Isles. Without any sort of centralized power the factions quickly enough split into various holdouts reminiscent of the tribes of old. Facing undead, remainders of the demonic forces of the Dark One and many other threats. - Year 15 of the 19th Era - According to the Silverleaf, the princess Aleri Silverleaf was the founding member of the new bloodline, taking residence in what was the families summer home of Quir'Aeris, evacuating her people and gathering any survivors. No word from the capital remained any any who ventured there would not return. It was obvious soon enough it became a Scarred area, and all it's inhabitants were dead. This marked the creation of Celebrin as Aleri never fully claiming the title of High Queen she deserved, remained as Princess until her death. Since that day the rulers kept to the title of High Princes and Princesses instead. - Year 22 of the 19th Era - Scattered elven fleets form around the harbor lands and scout along the shoreline, many ships not returning. Thus the fleets are sent back. The captains of the remaining ships settle and create a council, effectively founding Cairnor. - Year 23 of the 19th Era - Danataur follows suit, the few elven holdouts uniting under one of their commanders who is later named the High Prince of Harladon(at that time Danataur not being known as Wild-land, but after Harladon, otherwise called "Northpoint" which was the grandest keep in the region.) -Year 103 of the 19th Era - Rhiviorion is formed, as the then warring factions are united in civil war among each other. The ruler also declares themselves the title of High Prince, referring to ancient tribal traditions of old before the Everwood was united much like the others. Adventures of the ship "Dawn" and her crew. -Year 119 of the 19th Era - There is still little contact between the factions, however when a Celebrin ship is sent with the finest crew possible to sail around the Isles, beginning the adventures of the ship "Dawn" and her crew. Since that moment every flagship in the Celebrin fleet would carry that name. They first make contact with Cairnor who greet them, establishing relations which begin very positively. However as the ones who knew the young lady were dead, none could confirm if she was who she claimed to be, at least in The Havens. -Year 120 of the 19th Era - "Dawn" makes its way to Danataur after spending much time assisting the sailors of Cairnor and restocking on supplies. There they after a while of scouting the shore the crew manage to come across a fishing village, igniting relations with Harladon. -Year 122 of the 19th Era - "Dawn" sets sail over around Duathaur, where they find a complete lack of life. Various western outposts also appear abandoned. The Ghosts Run then happens before they reach Rhiviorion. -Year 123 of the 19th Era - "Dawn" establishes relations with Rhiviorion, the local lords first greetings the ambassadors of the Silverleafs. However tensions for not fully known reasons arise. Rhiviorians claim the captain of the ship kidnapped a daughter of a wealthy lord. Celebrin sources however claim they were betrayed by Rhiviorion where a lord which offered them beds then decided to attempt to kill them at night and they had to flee. -Year 123 of the 19th Era - The journey of the ship finishes in Celebrin, and the remaining sailors are hailed as heroes, tales sung of their valor on the seas. Civil Wars and Invasions -Year 233-235 of the 19th Era - The lords of Cairnor rally up, initiating a war with Celebrin when lady Aleri attempts to claim ownership over them on behalf of her title. The war lasts a good two years, ending in a Cairnor-ian naval victory. -Year 273 of the 19th Era - Realizing that her bloodline means little now that the olden kingdom was no more, High Princess Aleri Silverleaf marries the son of High Prince of Harladon, known as Havanor Willowden. Sadly Havanor dies a few years later on a journey back to his land from Celebrin. They manage to however have a single child together. -Year 280 of the 19th Era - Rhiviorion launches an invasion on Celebrin out of the blue, managing to overcome their already crippled fleet. It however ends abruptly when the region known as the High Isles appears to be colonized by some sort of humans who'm Rhiviorion finds enough of a threat to pull out its forces after looting what they can. This begins years upon years of naval war and raiding between Celebrin and Rhiviorion. -Year 281 of the 19th Era - Invaders from the North claim the High Isles, but instead of expanding further stay to them, beginning the civilization of the High-Men. -Year 333 of the 19th Era - Danataur is created from Harladon once its bloodline dies and their capital is taken when the region is invaded by a huge force of wild-men from the Tribelands. This pushes the elves there into hiding. Lady Aleri rides out to meet them with her host in order to assist what were also her people by then. In the battle of the Hanging Tree they manage to push back and end the Wild-men expansion. However poisoned during it from a blade which slashed the side of her neck, lady Aleri dies. -Year 334 of the 19th Era - The son of Aleri and Havanor, now High Prince Arhanor Silverleaf takes the throne of Celebrin and Danataur. He takes as his wife his families slave, Lady Kariene, an elf captured during the war with Cairnor and childhood friend. This somewhat heals relations with the easterns regions of the Isles. -Year 411 of the 19th Era - 2nd war between Cairnor and Celebrin breaks out over Lady Kariene's father wishing to 'rescue' his daughter. This ends with his death, and his son ending the conflict peacefully with an alliance between the two, not having agreed with his fathers ways. -Year 452 of the 19th Era - 2nd Invasion from Danataur begins, Wild-men assaulting Celebrin over the next many years. -Year 463 of the 19th Era - High-Isles, and Rhiviorion engage in a bloody war. -Year 478 of the 19th Era - High Prince Arhanor dies fighting wild-men, his son Arvanor taking the throne. He too then takes a wife from Cairnor, this time the daughter of one of the wealthiest Haven Lords. He manages to stop the war with Rhiviorion, as well as defeats the wild-men of Danataur, finally pushing them out again for a 2nd time and securing Danataur-ian strongholds, managing to open up trade. He also allies the High-Isles, effectively stopping most war in Everwood.